The peptide hormones, oxytocin and vasopressin are synthesized, enriched to 90% 13C in specific positions, or with a proton or protons replaced by fluorine atoms. 13C or 19F NMR spectroscopy is then used to monitor the interactions of the hormones with neurophysins, a group of proteins to which the hormones are found complexed in the pituitary gland.